shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Polar Flora
Polar Flora is the collective name of the group of plants that evolved electricity based adaptations on the mysterious island of ???. The plants despite their similar electric based adaptations are not necessarily closely related in the evolutionary branches. Characteristics The various plant life that exists in the island can be broken into 3 differing groups Magnetic, Electro-Static, Polar. All 3 groups use electromagnetism for differing reasons and largely contains plants of the same kind. 'Magnetic' The most noticeable plants in the entire island are the Magnetic trees, that cover the landscape sparsely. These trees are able to produce their own magnetic field that allows as a guidance post for various animals that adapted to understand magnetic lines. The barks of these trees tend to be extremely metallic, as well as the leaves, flowers and fruit. The metallic properties of these trees are because of the high iron content in the soil in which they grow and they serve as an option outside of metal for creating tools and objects. The magnetic trees' byproducts are generally not electromagnetic themselves aside from the bark itself, tho the fruit have shown the ability to produce tiny magnetic fields around them. 'Electro-Static' The Electro-Static plants are largely small bushes and vine like plants that produce electricity from specialized photosynthetic cells that act as solar panels and discharge electricity to any animal that comes in contact with them. Their electric properties are used as a defense mechanism against animals, namely herbivores that try to eat them, however because of the small amount of electricity they discharge over the time they evolved to be very dense and compact plants to allow for higher more potent discharges. Consumption of Electro-Static plants generally is generally ill advised as even after death the cells need to discharge, proper cooking techniques are needed to discharge them before preparation but they make for delicious meals. 'Polar' The polar plants are composed of 3 largely different set of plants that adapted to use the same mechanisms in their life cycles. Small flowering plants, tuberculous crops and ferns. All individual plants of these kind are polar by gender, and their polarity is defined when the creation of the seeds, roots and spores are under way. When the flowering plants as well as the fern decide to release their spores and polen to the air they will make their seeds the same polarity as their gender so as to use the repulsion to fling them away, and plants of opposite polarity will attract them towards them. This method of breeding among plants have assured their continuos existence over eons, as they are the first to develop this mechanisms. Tuberculous crops make use of the very same mechanism but differently, by polarizing their roots as the same of the main body they are able to better extends the roots away to make space for both the original plant and it's offspring. Polar potatoes are great for every meal, as well as polar carrots and turnips. Effects of consumption While not the easiest plants in the world to cook their consumption enables those who consume them to become better attuned to magnetic fields and better sense their surrounding in this way, the effect however is minimal and can only be understood as a vague grasp of what way something with a strong magnetic field is. As a byproduct of this increased sensitivity to electromagnetic fields people who have consumed Polar flora over extended periods of time can sense which way is north at any time and can vaguely point out the way to the nearest island with a strong magnetic field out at sea, this last ability is not exact and should not substitute a Log Pose, as the magnetic fields of the Grand Line are very complex and mysterious and can easily overwhelm people with this. But perhaps the most noticeable and best side effect of consuming Polar Flora is that in large enough quantities and for long enough spans of time, people who consume Polar Flora have their nervous system operate at much higher speeds. The science behind this phenomena is not very well understood but it's theorized that it's because the particles in the consumer bodies all get more energized and allow for faster electrical signals to operate. Global Distribution Calm Belts Category:Plants and Fungi